


at least I alone will secretly be by your side

by dancingassassin



Series: Gundam 00 Fanweek [2]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Angst, Tieria dealing with feelings, Tieria learning that he has a family, but also fluff, do innovades dream of having families?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for Gundam 00 fanweek. Day 2. Theme: Family/Celestial Being</p>
<p>Tieria musing about Celestial Being post season 2. Spoilers for Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at least I alone will secretly be by your side

Family was a funny thing, a very human concept. It was one that Tieria hadn’t been entirely interested in at the beginning of his tenure at Celestial Being. He had known that he was different than the humans he was stationed with – he was a conduit of Veda, he lacked certain aspects that they did. It wasn’t until Neil Dylandy that he’d started getting in touch with his human side.

The four years between everything had been rough. Tieria had been able to discover enough about his humanity that everything had hurt. He had been acutely aware of the whole that Neil Dylandy’s death had left in his heart.

But what had surprised him most was how the remaining crew of the Ptolemy had quietly supported him. Tieria hadn’t been particularly kind to any of them and had known he could be downright nasty when the mood took him.  
Each of them had done things for him in their own way.

One night Tieria had been out of sorts, unable to cry, but also unable to do anything but sit and stare out at the endless expanses of space. Feldt had come and sat with him. She hadn’t said anything, what was there to say, after all? But eventually, after sitting in silence for what had felt like ages, she’d reached out and held his hand. The night had continued with the two of them watching the stars and the planet. It had taken until the following morning for Tieria to realize it had been the anniversary of Neil’s death.

There had been a different night where Tieria was endlessly running maintenance on systems, haros, gundams, anything. That’s how it had been at that point – Tieria working himself into the ground. It had been about 5am, Tieria’s hands turning all to thumbs as he worked from going so long without sleep. He remembered cursing as he dropped a wrench, watching it float away from him. Lasse had been the one to bring it back to him, smiling and chatting while they worked on the knee joint of one of the gundams. The repairs had gone remarkably faster with Lasse helping him. From that day forward, he had sought out the assistance and company.

As it became clearer and clearer that Celestial Being was going to be mobilizing again, Tieria had felt some strange heaviness in his chest. He cared about these people and didn’t want them in danger again, he didn’t want them to go through the pain of losing a friend and family member again.

Family.

Somewhere in those four years, he’d discovered his family. And he would keep them safe in the coming conflicts. 


End file.
